Caught in a Bad Dream
by Nyawalker14
Summary: "You can't expect a demon to love a reaper, can you?"


Chapter 1: Times Heals Wounds.

In a dark red room, a figure lay in bed tossing and turning, clearly having an unpleasant dream, a nightmare so to speak. Shooting upwards the figure breath heavily wrapping their thin frail arms around themselves to stop the violent trembling of their body. After a few minutes that felt like long agonizing hours, the person was finally able to calm themselves down and gain composure. Throwing the covers off and getting up and out of bed, the figure stumbling a bit before straightening up and getting their balance. They walked towards what appeared to be a door leading towards the bathroom.

Even in the dark, the person can see perfectly fine as if the lights were and it was as clear as day. With their hypnotizing yellow-green eyes that narrow slightly like a cat in the night. Stepping into the somewhat cramped bathroom and switching on the lights, the figure revealed themselves to be a young androgynous person in their late 20s. With stunningly long red hair that reaches down towards to their knees. They were dressed in a red and black skimpy nightgown with clung to their figure perfectly. The person turns towards the mirror on the wall where the sink was station below it.

Reaching out a small pale hand towards the mirror and touching it gently, they felt an immense presence suddenly appear and made itself known right behind the red-head. Causing them to spin around before having their chin and waist caught by strong large powerful hands in a painful grip. Gasping and crying out in pain, they push at the other person. Which in turn aggravated them making the other figure tighten their grip, that would surely cause bruising before speaking in a harsh voice. "Grell stop struggling right this instant before you regret it and trust me you don't want to test my patient today. So I will advise you to get a hold of yourself."

The person now identified as Grell, a man who identified himself as a woman, stopped before slowly opening her eyes which she had closed upon being scared half to death. Looking up she realized it was, in fact, Sebastian who had grabbed her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit as she still hadn't gotten over that frightful experience, after all, anyone would react the same if they were in the same position as her. To be completely helpless and, vulnerable without even a hint of a warning. Before being completely blindsided by the attack. Hell, she didn't even have a chainsaw with her.

Wondering why he was even here or how did he even get into the Shinigami Realm, Grell look at Sebastian with curious big yellow-green eyes. She was, by all means, suspicious even though she loved him dearly she won't let her guard down because after a while of repeatedly hurting her. He never did care nor did he show interest, she hadn't forgotten what he was she just choose to ignore it for she believes love is love and that love doesn't have a gender, race, or religion. If you're happy that's all that matter...but there are times where she truly felt like giving up on him. Getting lost in thought she didn't notice as Sebastian gently lift her face, allowing him to see her eyes that had a distant, sad and lonely look in them. Rolling his eyes Sebastian pull Grell towards him, watching as she snapped out of her thoughts and focus on removing herself from him.

Usually, she would love to be in his or even dream of the day where he would show genuine affection towards her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen not in this lifetime sadly. At that thought, she hung her head and immediately stopped her struggles. She knew it was futile and that he was by far superiorly stronger than her. Raising an eyebrow at Grell unusually behavior he decided he should at least acted as if he cares. "Grell what's wrong you're usually ecstatic that I even pay attention towards you."

With her bang cover her eyes giving her a shadow like an appearance, Grell look up slowly before speaking. "Sebastian...today I'm just feeling off that's all don't worry about me..." Continuing in a softer voice, she whispers. "It's not like you even care though."

Before she could even blink Sebastian press her against the bathroom wall on the opposite side of her bathroom mirror and sink. His firm muscular body pressed heavily against her much smaller and frail frame, his grip became even tighter making a cry erupt from her plump lip. Gazing down upon her with dark red demonic eyes that held pure malicious struck fear in Grell, bending down gracefully to where her right ear was he whisper in a calm cold voice that made her senses go haywire that told her to leave, run and get away from the demon before her.  
"May you repeat that last sentence Grell"

Everything about the man, no monster in front of her scream danger, destruction and chaos but yet for some strange reason she felt there was more to him than just his facade that he wears for Ciel Phantomhive or for the world.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I've never noticed just how weak and useless Grell is without her chainsaw. It was until now that I realize just how fragile and delicate she truly is, and not only that it just hit me that she would never in a billion years ever match my strength nor would she ever stand a chance against me. Yes she is dangerous to human but that was only because of her chainsaw, without it she was pretty much just like a regular human. The only things that would make a person deem about her not being entirely human are her inhuman beauty, and her spell bounding yellow-green eyes, her very little but sharper teeth and lastly her healing and regeneration abilities. But all matters aside I return my focus on Grell intending on making her answer my question that I ask just a few seconds ago. Hearing no response a wicked grin made its way to my face before pulling her from the wall and harshly slamming her body back against the wall. Her cries and gasps of pain were music to my ears yet this felt...

Wrong.

Oh so utterly wrong that it made my stomach twist and turn horribly, closing my eyes for a second and reopen them. Frowning a bit once I continue to look down at Grell and my frown deepen once I've realized she was unconscious. He didn't even use five percent of his strength yet she fainted so...easily. Sighing a bit he picks up her unconscious body as if it was just a feather, his eyes widen as he lifted her up. Why? Why did she feel so light? Did she have an eating disorder? He couldn't even feel her weight, but why was he concerned about her? This frail creature that can break if he even applies too much pressure on.

No one's P.O.V.

Walking toward the bathroom door with Grell tuck securely in his arm he walks out of the room with the light turning off and the door closing due to his demonic powers. Heading toward her room he allowed tiny flames to appear near his head giving him light even if he didn't need it at all, to begin with. Using telekinesis to lift her blood red sheets with black lining up, that had two swords crossing each other with a queen's crown floating above the swords in the center of the cover. He places her down as gently as possible before allowing the covers to slowly descend towards her small frame. Knowing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon Sebastian decided to explore her house a bit then bring a chair to sit besides Grell.

Once seated down he stares at Grell's sleeping face, taking in her gorgeous features, and coming to appreciate her beauty. When she's asleep she gives off the vibes of innocence.

This was the first time he has seen her so quiet. She was always an eccentric and loud individual that never let anyone's opinion affect her. She always did have an odd behavior that often left the demon amazed to no end. However, her behavior often than not lead to her misfortune or having a heated argument with William because of her carelessness and, attitude. It just so happens that after her argument she is always had her chainsaw confiscated. And it also just so happens that majority of the fights she had with William involve her love towards him or her past action with Madam Red. That situation was still a very sore topic for the young Master as well as Grell. He knew that Grell regretted her action and that taking Madam Red life was going to have to happen eventually since she was already on the list. Grell herself never expected to find a person who adores red just as much like her in the human world nor did she ever thought she would befriend that person or was expecting to take that person's life when she just became her friend. Along with the fact that Grell took her friend's coat right after she killed her and promised to forever wear it whenever she was going outside.

Sebastian for the life of him could never understand why she kept that jacket of the decrease woman, but as he ponders about it he slowly came to a realization. Eyes widen slightly before regaining its regular size once again as a slow smile appears on his handsome face. For once it wasn't a smirk that adorns his face but a true smile once he figures out the reason for the coat that was once in Madam Red possession and now Grell's. There were three reasons that he came up with that and he was positive was the reason why she kept it.

One. To never forget about her only human friend that she has ever made died by her hands.

Two. This would be the only memory of her decrease friend that Grell has left.

Three. A reminder of what she has done and how it can't be undone.

Closing his eyes and sighing to himself, he stood up graceful as reopens his eyes before heading towards the door of Grell's room to go to the living room or guest room for a nap. He knew that he could very easily slip back into the Phantomhive's manor but for some strange reason, he would rather check upon Grell in the morning and make her breakfast rather than to deal with the young master so early in the morning. Besides its the least he can do, for hurting her and leading her, to her unconscious state.


End file.
